


A whisper in a Tornado

by keycoward



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Freeform, Michael didnt die, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, nothing else but smoochies, shh happy times everyone is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: Leaving the Island with a Brother that had she so vividly remembered drowning. She remember her fingers barely brushing against his when she tried to pull him out. Now she was drinking with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. In case you did not read the tags. This fic is based around the ending where Michael is alive and no one is sacrificed. (Despite the fact I totally sacrificed Clarissa) In this this fic the main end game is Alex/Jonas and I understand if some people still like to view them as siblings and rather not read this fic.  
> Other than that please enjoy.

follows the ending in which you are able to bring back Michael, bring ren and Nora together and do not sacrifice Clarissa to the ghosts.

T Warning- Underage drinking, sexual references in humor, language

Leaving the Island with a Brother that had she so vividly remembered drowning. She remember her fingers barely brushing against his when she tried to pull him out. But now she could see and touch her brother in front of her at the dinner table as he studied and brought his big clunky engineering textbooks to the table. Her Mom would sigh exasperated and roll her eyes. Depending on the night her parents would sometimes bicker over if Michael should be bringing his textbooks to the table. Alex swore sometimes they argued just to argue sometimes.

The transition after the island was... not a totally weird experience, but more surreal than anything. Confirmation of life after death was almost as hard to accept as the fact time was barely linear and multiverse theory was astoundingly correct. For the first few weeks no one had actively looked to hang out with each other outside of their classes, the weight of what they had witnessed still heavy on their shoulders. Ren had started dropping by whenever he felt like it again only after a week. He'd bring up what they did a few times but for the most part, he stayed silent about it. Him and Nona were still dating and she was glad that the night they experienced brought them together. Michael had dragged her to go to the movies with Clarissa and everything seemed to fall into a normal pattern.   
Then, she received a call from Jonas.  
She had been apprehensive at first. Jonas didn't seem to know anything from the timeline previous just like the rest of her friends. She had thought maybe...maybe because he had been growing resistant to the loops his real memories would come back. But they didn't. But it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened that night. She could have lost all her friends and get stuck in some ghost dimension.

The first time hanging out with Jonas was weird but only in the beginning, they soon fell back into a comfortable routine of habitually watching netflix together on her bed in her room. He'd open the window and smoke a cigarette or two, depending of the day sometimes she would share her secret stash and reveal where she kept a tiny purple bong in her closet inside an old suitcase.

Nothing significantly shifted between them until Alex's parents left town and (with enough begging) She convinced Michael to let their friends over for a small party. Michael and Ren's older sister Allison bought the booze, Ren had pretty nasty secrets on both of them and Alex was beginning to get curious about the lawnmower incident that was kept in forever secrets land.

Clarissa had started a game of Never have I ever.

Clarissa had probably started this game just to interrogate Nona about her sex life with Ren but Alex decided to use it to get Ren past the point of where he could keep secrets. If it was just her it'd be fine, Alex wouldn't tell a soul.

After someone had set up a playlist after almost ten minutes of arguing whether 8tracks or spotify was better, the game was underway. They were a few rounds in and kept it generally light until Clarissa was ready to try and figure out which button of Nona's to push.

   "Never have I ever had to show a guy how to unhook a bra" The red head snickered. Alex thought back to a boy named Chad Rivers in tenth grade. She took a large swig of her drink and watched as Nona did the same. Clarissa began snickering before leaning forward and whispering something into the calm girls ear. Immediately her face flushed and she sent her best friend a sharp look. The taller dissolved into giggles before it was Michaels turn.

Her brother was somewhat predictable and continued to keep it light. So Alex was almost thrown through a loop. "Never have I ever...lost my virginity in somewhere other than a bedroom" Nona made a strangled noise before she sent Clarissa a withering glare.

   "You told him?" She hissed as took a drink. Ren lifted the glass to his lips and took a large gulp of the mixed drink he made himself. Jonas held his glass firmly and watched everyone else. Nona and Clarissa were hissing things at each other as their boyfriends kept watch. It wasn't long before Jonas interjected to cease the fighting.

   "Okay it's my turn right? Never have I ever... uh..had sex while at a party?" Clarissa was forced to grab her drink and take a large gulp, as well as Michael.

   "Ooh I'm guilty of that one haha" Ren finished off his cup and stood up slowly to get himself another, taking Nona's with him to top off again. Alex smiled to herself, it was nice knowing Ren was being a good considerate boyfriend of Nona. Clarissa seemed to notice as well as her eyes trailed after the glasses he held.

   "Wait Ren, which party was this?" Alex piped up.

Her best friend stood as he measured out one shot of vodka and another of blue raspberry sourpuss and another of raspberry before he added 7-up. He closed his eyes for a moment to remember. "I think it was Paul Fletcher's party? Remember they had the barn and stuff? Well someone brought this amazing clear stuff in a jar, tasted like vanilla and hopes and dream and I have been a shell of a man since I can't find who made it. Anyway. Me and Stacy Herwick got wasted together and she put a condom in my hand and told me she always wanted to fuck on a tractor." He stirred the drinks and returned to sit beside Nona "Lemme tell you, I got mosquito bites in place I wish I had not known I could get them"

   "Okay Okay, my turn," Alex gave the group a sly smile "Never have I ever done it while high" She giggled as she took a drink. Ren, Nona, Clarissa and Jonas followed. Michael sat there on the arm of the couch. Throwing his up arms with a bemused smile.

   "You all are terrible. Just terrible" He snickered. A large smile spreading on his lips. Clarissa blew a raspberry at him with flushed cheeks. Her rum and coke was making loose and relaxed. She continued to tease Nona and Ren relentlessly.

   "Okay breaking away from the sex questions, with all of your hormones and what not. Never have I ever been in handcuffs" He sat there proudly.

   "I mean yeah but they were fuzzy" Clarissa giggled. Ren's face dropped as he looked at her astonishment. The red head was snickering as Michael then took a sip. Alex did not want to know the details of any of that nonsense right there. She rather the mystery stay at this drinking night. Learning about Michael's sex life was....just no.

   "I guess that means I've been in cuffs more than once than" Jonas spoke quietly as he took a drink.

   "Nice" Ren "Why must you people turn things dirty... you dirty dirty people" He leaned against Nona who was looking directly at Clarissa as she was taking her drink.

   "Never have I ever fooled around in a siblings bed" Nona spoke loudly Clarissa nearly choked on her drink. Michael slowly looked down at his girlfriend as she was desperate to look anywhere but him. Alex looked confused for a moment until Michael took a quick drink.

It clicked and Alex was furious.

   "You sick f-"

   "Now Alex wait a second" Michael kept his hands up, trying to keep his little sister from strangling him. "Now there is more to the story than just that"

   "Do you really think I wanna know how you fucked on my bed!" She was seething. She downed the rest of her drink and then grabbed the glass in Jonas's hand. Before he could stop her she down the entirety of the contents. The liquid burned her throat as she realized it was pure whiskey. She coughed as her face flushed a pink hue. "God I swear you will die by hand for this" She muttered as Jonas stood up, walking slowly to get himself a new drink. Alex focused her gaze on him for a moment. His wide shoulders distracting her for moment as he carefully made himself a drink and then proceeded to mix her something.

   "Look if you wanna get him back the logical thing is to fuck on his bed" Ren offered. Taking a long sip and glancing between the two siblings. Michael glared at him.

   "Why is he your best friend again. He's a bad influence" Michael chided. Alex was still staring at Jonas, her face slightly darkening again when he turned around and caught her eye. His own cheeks began to flush a shade of pink as he made his way over to her and handed her the glass. She brought it to her lips as she mulled over Ren's words. She peered into the glass. It looked like orange juice so she assumed it was a screw driver. A shot of vodka. Maybe two.

When she took a sip she found the overwhelming taste of vodka overpowering the sweet citrus. She screwed her eyes shut and took large gulps.

   "Yo, Alex, I know finding out your sibling did some shit but take it easy- hey are you listening-" Jonas put his hand on her shoulder. But Alex finished the drink and stood up. Swaying slight as she couldn't find a sense of balance.

   "Ren I'll take your advice"

   "What do you mean?" Ren leaned against Nona. Alex blinked a few times before she grabbed Jonas's hand and yanked him to his feet and began pulling him along. His feet were sluggish as he was being pulled by the shorter.

   "Whoa..Whoa whoa Alex what are you.. ah" Jonas was beginning to catch up with what was happening.He cast a look behind him to see that Michael had begun chasing them. The expression that he wearing was a mix between an over protective brother and a pissed off sibling. Jonas began focusing on keeping his feet under him as they started up the stairs. Alex had a tight grip on his wrist holding onto him tight like he was a lifeline to her. The stairway turned and Jonas found his shoulder brushing with the wall. Michael had almost made it to the stairway before Ren had tackled him. Yelling something about living dreams that needed to be dreamed. Nona remained seated. Satisfied with the discourse that she had spawned as Clarissa was in tears from her laughter.

   "Alex are you even think-thinking this through" He hiccuped. He continued up the stairs and through the hallway. Passing her bedroom and continuing onto another small set of stairs. A door that was slightly ajar.

   "No, not really I just wanna..." Her head was fuzzy as she led them up the stairs leading to her brother. Loud thundering footsteps were approaching them from the stairs "Uh oh times to get moving double time" She tugged Jonas up with her and slipped into her older brothers room.

   "Alex don't you fucking dare do anything with-" Michael was only a few steps up when Alex stuck her tongue at him and closed the door, flipping the lock right away. She stepped with grin as Michael banged against his door with his fist. Demanding that they open the door. Several death threats were aimed at Jonas made Alex burst out laughing.

Jonas stood there with there with half of his glass miraculously remaining despite being dragged around like a doll. The other half was on the floor leading up the stairs and on his hand. He wiped it off on his jeans and sat down on Michaels bed. Alex followed soon after and sat beside him still snickering. She couldn't help it. Jonas took small sips from his drink as Alex leaned against.

   "So was there a reason who dragged me up here?" He coaxed her by nudging her with his shoulder. She looked up at him. She was silent for the most part and looked as if she was trying to figure that reason out as well. Her cheeks flushed a noticeable darker shade and felt his own heat up. Telling himself it was just the booze. "Alex?"

   "Well I uh..." She was still pressed against his shoulder. "Like you were the only one who was single I guess ha ha..." She knew by the pained angry look on his face that the wrong thing to say. Jonas stood up. Ready to throw open the door and let her older brother at her. "Wa-Wait Jonas. Look I-that wasn't what I meant but you wanted to as well right?" She stumbled as she tried to stop him.

Jonas stood still before turning to look at her. He threw his arms up in the air "You dragged me here Alex. What could you possibly-"

   "Because you didn't pull back" Alex interrupted. She bit her lip. She was fidgeting with her fingers while she looked at him "I mean you are plenty stronger than me but you didn't... You didn't pull back or anything. You went along with it and I thought because of- No I am making this sound way worse I mean. We have like a thing and I'm drunk and I'm ruining this whole thing because I can't word..fuck" She ran a hand through her hair.

Jonas stood in front of her, his arms crossed as he waited for her to find words to use. Alex was grateful he didn't just leave.

   "Look I....uh...I think I really like you...more than a friend really but sober Alex can't get her shit together. And I think just...a bunch of thing kinda happened at once and I dunno Ren's suggestion made me just think of you and I was angry at Michael and I'm...making this sound worse aren't I?" She wanted to rip out her hair.

   "I mean...not completely. I've heard worse. To be honest I've had like six of these tonight and it's just straight Jack Daniels and like....and ice cube I think. Just...Just the one ice cube" He shuffled back towards the bed. Alex felt herself walk backwards until her legs hit the bed and she sat down. Jonas was standing in front of her as he downed the rest of whiskey and placed the glass on the ground. "And since I'm being honest. Sober Jonas doesn't have his shit together either and really likes you too" He motioned for her to scoot over and climbed over and stretched himself out on the long expanse of Michaels bed. Alex followed suit and curled herself closer to Jonas, who in turn, wrapped an arm around her.

   "And as much as I would like to defile your brothers bed in the sake of revenge, I think...I think I'd rather do that kind of stuff in your room for the first time with you...dunno seems more appropriate I think..yeah. Or mine" He tightened his hold on her "But kissing...." He left it open for the air.

   "Kissing?" Alex repeated. Looking over at him with large brown eyes.

   "Kissing" He spoke softly as he found himself much closer to her. "I-I mean kissing isn't bad right? And if we don't like kissing then we know that we are just drunk and saying dumb things. But if we like it....like really like it I mean then we aren't just saying words-" Alex had wiggled upwards and gently pressed her lips against his.

Time seemed to stop for just a moment.

Jonas was a solid force when she kissed him. He let kiss him for a moment before kissing back. Making small micro adjustment to the way he was laying next to her. Tilting his chin slightly to deepen the kiss. His hand slid from its position on her waist, slowly sliding up and down her side. Mapping out her ribs with his finger tips inside her jacket. She hummed into the kiss and nibbled his lower lip. Heat flooded his cheeks but complied with her unspoken demand parted his lips slightly. Alex slipped her tongue past  his lips and found his. The combining tastes of vodka orange juice and whiskey made a sour taste in their mouths but neither broke the kiss. Jonas pushed himself upwards more and cupped her cheek with his other hand. Her leg slide in between his as he deepen the kiss once more. Delving his tongue into her mouth to explore elicited small mews from Alex. Her face felt warm and fingers felt jittery. She  took in tiny breaths from her nose and exhaled every time they broke apart for a small moment.

She could feel his hand trail to secure a spot on her waist once more and hold her closer to him, in return she wiggled closer to his chest and let his hand slip to the small of her back. The heat from his body rolled off him in waved over her, crashing over her and drowning her in the pleasant warmth that lulled her. She was close enough that she could smell the tobacco on his clothes and musky smell of pine from the tree around his house. His tongue was still sliding against hers and he practically crawled on top on her.

The thick blue blanket cushioned her as she pulled him closer by wrapping her arms round him. They traveled up his box and pulled off his beanie so she could run her fingers through his scalp. She could feel the curl of a smile on his lips as he kissed her. She tossed across the room with a giggle as they broke apart for another moment. Jonas looked at her and tried to memorize each strand of hair that had fallen from her pony tail and was wildly defying her. Her flushed cheeks and eyes filled with mischievous  gleaming excitement. Jonas adored it, he adored every freckle on her face as she adored the flakes of green in his eyes. The small scar on his jaw that he got when he was three and his slightly crooked teeth.

   "I think...I think this is more than just "We are both drunk" kinda thing" Jonas spoke softly. Softly kissing her cheek as she smiled. "I mean, that is at least how I feel about it at least" He planted another kiss on her jawline. Raising a brow at her.

   "No I'm....I agree I feel...I feel kinda odd but like in a good way. A really good way like this is the reality I'm supposed to have"  She giggled as he shook his head. She liked the sound of that. The reality she was supposed to have. A reality where Michael was waiting at the base of the stairs to yell at them for doing things they weren't supposed to be doing in his room. A reality where her friends could play drinking games and not have to worry about ghosts.

   "Do you think we should return down stairs? I mean Michael might try and wrestle you, he is drunk enough I think. Only when he is drunk does he pull the over protective crap in front of me. He mostly does that when I'm not looking" Jonas eased back as he let Alex sit up on the bed. She closed her eyes with a small smile and gave a quiet hum.

   "Could just say we didn't do anything if you wanted. You said you felt kinda odd about it and I don't wanna... I don't wanna just pull you into the romance zone. You are my friend Alex. I don't wanna rush you into this" Jonas rubbed his eyes. Alex thought about it for a moment. And then another moment and then another.

   "Maybe just not yet. I wanna see how this goes but I..." The way he was looking at her. With patience and understanding. It made her heart flutter "I want to try this. More than anything Jonas I promise"

With that, the two struggled to stand up and regain their balance. They were just past the point f tipsy and Jonas was saying about Hoover dam about ready to blow. Alex rolled her eyes as she used her brothers mirror to fix her hair from mess it had become. Massaging her cheeks for a few seconds in an attempt to get the blood flowing again. She slowly opened the door and peaked down. Slightly surprised to see Michael not there waiting for them. Maybe he actually thought they were doing something nasty. Alex and Jonas headed down the stairs lacking only slightly in grace. Jonas made a B-line for the bathroom across her bedroom. She paused for a moment debating on waiting for him before going down. She had decided to just say fuck it and head down first until something caught her attention. Her bedroom door was wide open after she remembered closing it. The WAL radio she had stolen from the post office on Edwards island and the old crappy hand radio she had brought that night. They had been taken out and placed on top her dresser. Her brow furrowed as she stepped inside to put them back into the shoe box she kept with her secret stash under her bed. The WAL radio had been switched on and was only blowing static out. She grabbed them booth and switched the WAL radio off. Placing it back into the shoe box and headed out her door. Jonas came out of the bathroom as she was leaving her room.

"Aww you waited. I'm touched" He chuckled. Alex only took half a moment before she replied.  
"Psh. I'm not facing this embarrassment that's about to happen alone" Her fingers grabbed a hold of her door knob and as she closed the wooden door, she could swear she heard laughter in the static she turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a kudos and tell me if you'd like to read more stories about oxnfree


End file.
